


Taking Care... Of Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Blessed is the influence of one true, loving human soul on another." -George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans) 1819 - 1880.





	Taking Care... Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Taking Care... of Love**

**by:** Jaye Reid

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna   
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Created by the brilliant Sorkin and owned by WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
**Commenced:** July 14, 2003  
**Completed:** December 29, 2003  
**Summary:** "Blessed is the influence of one true, loving human soul on another." -George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans) 1819 - 1880.  
**Spoiler:** Everything and nothing in particular.  
**Author's Note:** Yes, after many months, here is the conclusion to this series - YAY! I've loved writing this, but it's by far the longest series in both length and time that I have ever written after nearly 5 years of fic writing across 5 fandoms. Sorry Bridget - don't yell at me for finishing this while you're overseas... I had to, honest!! Capably beta read solely by Aim in the absence of Bridg... it usually takes both of them to keep me sane! Posting this over three days. Enjoy! Comments etc... Well you all know how to find me 

With a hint of Spring in the air, Josh walked purposefully towards the White House. He'd been keeping tabs on most things through the other senior staff and the discussions with Donna, however he didn't know what would require his immediate attention. He had a strong feeling they were going to let him ease back into work. It disappointed him because he knew there was nothing wrong with his mental capacity. Well, nothing any *more* wrong with it than there had been prior to the surgery. But he remembered after last time, his energy levels weren't the greatest after he went back to work. Starting at 10:00 am, he figured he would be lucky to get through to 6:00 pm that night. 

The West Wing was operating at its usual hectic pace as Josh entered his office and threw his backpack over a chair. The day's schedule was sitting in the middle of the almost bare desk and he glanced down the list as he removed his jacket to place over the back of the chair. Josh snorted softly to himself when he noted the last item on the agenda was listed for 4:00 pm. Donna knew him too well. He reasoned he still probably wouldn't be finished until 6:00 but it was something to aim for. 

He sat at his desk feeling relaxed, calm and ready. 

Three hours later he felt tense, agitated and despondent. 

Sighing, he realised it was after 1 and he still hadn't eaten lunch. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered, but now... nothing was going to be normal. He was resigned to the fact that life had to take on a new normal if he wanted to be around long enough to enjoy it. 

Donna had popped her head in the door just before 11 to say hello on her way to a meeting and Leo had also called by as Josh was trying to catch up on some reports that had been complied while he was away. He hit the password protection on his computer screen and headed out into the bullpen. 

Normally an easy walk to the mess, Josh found himself jumping out of the way of staffers as they raced to wherever they were going without heed to anyone in their path. After finding his way to the front of the line he took his lunch and sequestered himself in a quiet corner. As he sat back enjoying his lunch, he wondered whether he'd entered another time dimension. Everyone else had their heads buried in files, were tapping away at laptops or seemed to be in deep discussion with someone else at their table. The actual consumption of food seemed to be secondary. No one really seemed... he didn't know what, but he knew he was different to them. They seemed harried and gaunt. Josh caught his reflection in a window. He'd been looking after himself and he knew he'd put on weight. A healthy weight rather than one brought about by a diet of junk foods and little or no exercise. 

Which did he want? 

He looked back at the other staffers. It wasn't really a question. He decided then and there he wouldn't let himself go back to being like they were. No more working himself into the ground. He was going to work as much as he needed to and delegate what he felt was over and above the workload required to stay healthy. Josh finished his lunch and headed back to his office with a new sense of purpose. 

With a new plan. 

****** 

"Josh? Are you here?" Donna called as she pushed her front door closed. His car was parked in her space. She had been tied up most of the afternoon with a meeting and by the time she called back to pick up some information before heading over to talk to Toby, Josh was in a meeting of his own. She arrived back at her desk later to find his office already dark. 

"In here," came the reply from the direction of her kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" she continued as she unwound her scarf and removed her coat, draping them both on the coat stand near her front door. 

Josh appeared at the doorway, kissed her quickly on the cheek and stood grinning at her. 

"I made dinner," he announced, cheerfully. 

"You mean you opened take out containers and put the contents on plates," she joked, following him to the dining table. 

"No," he said, waving an arm towards the food he'd set on the table on the way through. "I made dinner." 

"Since when do you cook?" she frowned. 

"You know I cook - some... not much, but some. I have you know I used to cook all the time. I just never seemed to get around to it in any substantial way since I started working for this administration. These days it's been grilled cheese or takeout." 

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself and I get the feeling it's not just about making dinner?" Donna queried as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. 

"It's not," he replied. "I've made a decision." 

"A decision about what?" she questioned sceptically. 

"I'm getting out of politics. I'm resigning as Deputy Chief of Staff," he said jovially. 

Donna snorted. "Yeah right!" 

"No, I mean it. I'm getting out. When I was there today I looked around and decided I didn't want to do it anymore," he replied. 

"Is this like the time when you said if you didn't get the votes you'd resign?" she laughed. 

"No. This time I mean it." 

"Have you fallen over and hit your head, Joshua?" 

"No, woken up and smelt the roses is more like it," he grinned. 

"You're not serious, really. I mean, what would you do?" she asked disbelievingly. 

"Oh I don't know... I'm sure there are plenty of things I could do. I need a change. I could always kick back and grow rhododendrons." 

"Now I know you're joking," she laughed. 

"Honestly Donna, I'm not. I don't know what I'll do, but I'm handing my resignation in to Leo tomorrow. There is a notice period I have to serve out if they require, but other than that, I'm out," he said sticking a fork into his food. 

Donna sat there still blinking in amazement at him. "You're serious?" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he replied around a mouthful of food. 

"Have you... have you talked to anyone about this? Have you phoned Stanley and talked to him about this?" 

"Donna, I don't need to consult a therapist just because I want to quit my job," he groused. 

"I really think you should talk to someone about this. You should... you should think about this for a while, not make any rash decisions. Perhaps you should sleep on it for a few days. You know, maybe take some more time off before coming back. It was fairly hectic at the office this morning... Maybe you're just out of sync. Once you get back into it you'll feel..." 

"Donna, stop. You think I've lost it? I haven't. I... Look the doctors told me twelve months ago I had to cut back the hours, change my diet, stress less. If I want to live long enough to see my kids grow up this what I have to do. The longer I leave it, the less time I'm going to have. I changed my diet, and you've taken on a fair amount of my work so I guess we're getting out of the office by 7 or 8 instead of 1 or 2... but really, how much difference is it making?" 

"The operation then..." she started, looking at him worriedly. 

"It helps. It all helps. But I was there today and I just... It wasn't just that I've been away. The last time, I drove myself, and everyone else, crazy to get back there. This time... this time it was different," he added, reaching out for her hand. 

She placed her hand in his, and looked nervously to him. "Josh... what does this mean for us? Are you... will you stay here in DC?" 

"Donna... of course I am," he replied, squeezing her fingers. "You're here. Why would I want to go anywhere else? Don't you forget you agreed to marry me?" 

"Yes, but... I thought maybe you wanted to, you know, go away somewhere. I could resign if you wanted to move. I'm sure I could pick up work somewhere." 

"What? You think I'd make you leave your job for me? No way. What you're doing is far too important." 

"And what you're doing isn't? You are the Deputy Chief of Staff, you think you can walk away but your assistant is too important to?" 

"The Senior Advisor stopped doing basic assistant duties for me a long time ago. I don't know how it will work. Leo might want to hire another Deputy to see out the administration, but I will be making suggestions." 

"Suggestions? Like what?" 

"Like Leo continuing to oversee what used to be my job and delegating the work like he has while I've been away. It's been working so far. In a bit more than a year and a half we'll be out of there anyway." 

"You're really serious? You've thought it through?" 

"Yes, I have." 

"Okay then. You know I'll support any decision you make." 

"That means a lot to me Donna. Look, I don't know how it will work, but... I think I owe it to both of us... to our future, to give it a shot. If it doesn't work I'm sure I can pick up work consulting or something." 

"So, really what are you going to do?" she asked, turning back to her meal. 

"I don't know. I haven't researched it that far," he shrugged, sticking his fork into his food. 

"You mean you haven't had a chance to ask your assistant to research anything for you," she smirked. 

"When I figure out what I want to do in vague terms then I might run it by her," he grinned. "But enough... eat your dinner before it gets cold." 

"Bossy," she sassed. 

"I'll show you bossy after dinner," he returned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

*** 

"Leo, Josh is here to see you," Margaret informed her boss from just inside his office doorway. 

"Since when does he bother waiting to be announced?" Leo snorted. 

"So I should let him in?" 

"Margaret..." he growled. 

"Josh... you can go in," she replied quickly as she stepped out of the office, leaving the door wide open. 

"Margaret," Leo called. "Leave the door open will ya." 

Margaret appeared at the door. "I should shut the door?" she asked as Josh stepped into the room. 

"Why, thanks Margaret, good idea," Leo gruffed. 

"Okay, I'll just... I won't be too far away." 

"I'm a busy man, Josh." 

"Yes Leo, I know. I needed to speak to you. It's a personal matter... Well, it's not but..." 

Leo finally looked up form his reading. "Do I look like I have all day?" he groused in his usual brisk manner. Some would interpret his words as being callous, but Josh knew him better and the tone didn't faze him. 

"When you came to see me and told me I should go to Nashua and listen to..." 

"No," Leo stated firmly interrupting him. Josh ignored him and continued. 

"Leo, I'll always be grateful for the opportunities you've given me. The chance to make a difference in this country..." 

"Josh, I said no. You're not going to do this." 

"Respectfully Leo, yes," he countered; removing the letter from is his inside jacket pocket. "I'm submitting my resignation as Deputy Chief of Staff. It's not a decision I make lightly, but I know it's the right one. It's been an honour serving this administration." 

"Josh, if you need more time to recuperate..." 

"Leo, I'm fine," Josh smiled. "I'm feeling good, better than I have in a long time. I've done so much; I feel I have achieved so much. I've given over six years to the job plus the time I spent as Campaign Director. I want my life back Leo. I want - no, I need - to do something else with my life and I want to have Donna, openly, in my life to enjoy it." 

"You've given this a lot of thought?" Leo questioned, tapping the folded paper on the desk. 

"I have, Leo." 

"What does Donna say?" 

"I told her last night. She supported my decision after she realised I wasn't having a nervous breakdown or mid-life crisis." 

"And you're not having either of those things?" 

"No, Leo," Josh chuckled. 

"You're absolutely sure about this Josh?" 

"Certain." 

"So, if I say 'let's take this next door and see what he has to say' - you're fine with that too?" Leo questioned. 

"Let's do it," Josh nodded, turning towards the door between Leo's office and the Oval. 

Leo knocked once before pushing the door open. 

Jed looked up before going back to writing. "What can I do for you this time Leo? Do you have more dragons for me to slay?" 

"No, just a Deputy Chief of Staff." 

The President looked back up at the mention of Josh. "Joshua... come in, come in. How have you been feeling?" 

"Never better, thank you Sir." 

"Easing back into things?" Bartlet continued to question. 

"I wanted to talk to you about it actually. I've talked to Leo." 

"So, talk," the President instructed with a wave of his hand motioning that they should sit, but Josh shook his head. Bartlet nodded, acknowledging his wish to stand. 

"Sir... Well, the past six years have been the most productive political years a guy like me could ever ask for. I'm not above admitting that I thought I knew everything, but it turned out I didn't. This meant that I..." 

"Whoa there for a minute Josh," the President interrupted him. "Don't tell me this is going... that was a mighty fine impersonation of a farewell speech, Josh, but I still need you." 

"Sir, I've tendered my resignation to Leo and I believe he will accept it. There are things I need too, sir, and I can't do them or feel them while I am Deputy Chief of Staff. And to be honest, if I don't make a change now, I may not be around by the end of this administration," Josh argued. 

Jed leant back in his chair and let out a soft low whistle. "So, you really want out?" 

"Sir, I wouldn't trade any part of my years at the White House for anything but I need my life back." 

"You nearly lost your life working at this White House," Bartlet nodded, "I'd sure as hell like to trade that." 

"But trade it for what or who?" Josh questioned. "If I wasn't there and that bullet hit someone else, they might not have been as lucky." 

"You're something else, Josh," the President commented with a shake of his head. "You'll be missed around here. What are your plans? You're staying in Washington?" 

"Yes, most definitely. Donna has her work here so I'm not going anywhere until after your term has been completed. As for plans, well I haven't researched a great deal just yet, but I'm thinking of perhaps putting my law degree to some use," Josh replied. 

"When do you want to finish?" Leo questioned. 

"It's totally up to you," Josh answered. 

"How's a year and a half from now sound?" Bartlet chuckled. 

Josh grinned. "Nice try, Mr. President." 

"What are you working on at the moment?" Leo quizzed. 

"At the moment... nothing really. I took a couple of meetings yesterday but they were only 'catching up to where things were at' meetings. Donna has kept my schedule fairly light for this first week. We weren't sure how much I could handle." 

"So theoretically..." 

"If I left now, no one would notice," Josh finished for him. 

"No, no... not what I was going to say," the President said shaking his head. 

"The Press would notice. They'd think we gave you the push because of your health," Leo added. "How soon would you like to leave us Josh? This letter doesn't state a date." 

"Soon," he shrugged. 

"Leo, work with Josh here and see if there is anything on the burner he needs to advise on. Other than that, discuss the announcement with CJ and don't forget to invite me to the farewell activities," Jed instructed. 

"Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure to serve for you," Josh stated sincerely. 

"Son... if I thought there was any chance you would change your mind, I'd be fighting you on this. But I can see in your eyes there isn't, so I'm not going to try. I don't expect you to be a stranger to us. You've become part of my extended family." 

"Yes, sir, thank you Mr. President." 

*** 

Josh headed back to his office and was surprised to see Donna. 

"I thought you had a meeting?" Josh questioned, stopping at her desk. 

"It's been changed around to this afternoon. What happened?" 

"My office?" Josh half instructed, half questioned. 

Donna followed him into his office and closed the door, only to be captured in his arms moments later. 

"Josh! We can't just..." she tried to protest as his mouth melted around hers. When they finally did surface for oxygen she tried to speak again. "Do I take it Leo accepted your resignation?" 

"You doubted he would?" Josh asked, rocking back on his heels. 

"I didn't know. I thought maybe he wouldn't take you seriously." 

"Leo was sceptical at first, but the President was okay. I'm going to hang around for a little while and make sure everything is wrapped up or farmed out. But other than that, I'm just about outta here!" he grinned. 

"When is it going to be announced?" Donna asked quietly as she smoothed down the edge of his lapel. 

"Soon. Hey... you said you were okay about this? Donna, now is not the time to back down on the support," Josh pleaded after the sad look on her face. 

"No... it's just... I'm going to miss you." 

"Donna we'll see each other every day," Josh replied trying to placate her. 

"Maybe. But then there are going to be times when you're really busy and I'm working 18 hours still. The last thing either of us is going to feel like is catching up for dinner or whatever." 

"I like the sound of the whatever," Josh smirked playfully. 

"You would. But I'm going to finish work and feel like coming straight home. I'm not going to have time to call past your place and it wouldn't be fair for you to hang around mine just in case I get home at a reasonable hour." 

"It won't be like that, Donna. You'll see," Josh tried to be upbeat. 

"I want to believe you Josh... I really do. Anyway, when are you going to tell the rest of the senior staff?" she questioned, stepping back from him to try and regain some level of professionalism. 

"Can you call them and see if they have a few minutes to spare?" 

"When?" 

"Ah, now?" 

"You want me to call them now or to see them now?" 

"Both." 

Josh's idea to tell his co-workers immediately hit a snag when Donna returned to his office to inform him that Toby was in a meeting and CJ was in the middle of preparing notes for the 10:00 am briefing. His plan thwarted, Josh decided to hold off his announcement until the afternoon when he knew they were all meeting to discuss... something. He wasn't quite back in the loop yet, but he knew it really wasn't of any consequence to him now. 

His whole day was becoming one of changed plans. He had wanted to eat lunch with Donna but she had called to say she was going to be tied up in a meeting until early afternoon. Sam shrugged and shook his head as he motioned to the mountains of paperwork unusually scattered around on his desk when Josh called by to check his lunch diary. 

Not to be disheartened, Josh strode to Leo's office and questioned Margaret to Leo's availability. 

"I've actually scheduled a break time for him today, Josh. I'm sorry, but he's not available for any meetings," Margaret informed him. 

"Good, tell him I'm here," Josh replied. 

"No, Josh... you obviously didn't understand me. He's not available at the moment," she replied, and then dropped her voice, "He's not been looking too well and he really needs a break for an hour or so. Even the President noticed." 

"I understood you perfectly, Margaret. I'm looking for a lunch date and it sounds like Leo is it," he smirked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Margaret, is there anyone in with him?" 

"No, but..." 

"Thanks Margaret," Josh interrupted and headed into Leo's office. 

"Josh!" 

* "Leo." 

Leo looked up at his Deputy. "What's the problem?" 

"No problem. Get your coat, you're having lunch with me." 

"I am? What happened?" Leo questioned standing from his chair. 

"Geez, why does something have to be wrong," Josh complained, taking Leo's coat from the stand in the corner and passing it to his superior. 

"Because you regularly like to cause me trouble," the older man groused. 

"Well, lucky for you this isn't one of those times," Josh replied with a chuckle. "It's lunch time, I'm hungry, you should be hungry and I need to get out of this place for a bit and walk or all my physical rehab work will go to waste." 

Josh saw Leo frown at the mention of rehab and he quickly shook his head. "I'm fine Leo, but I'm planning on being around for a while longer so I have to keep up with the exercise. Walking to Donna's desk from mine isn't enough to cut it these days." 

"Margaret, I'm going out. Page me if anything comes up," Leo instructed they passed her desk. 

"You're going out to lunch then?" she asked, sounding disbelieving. 

"Yes, Margaret. You scheduled lunch in for me," we'll be back when we're back." 

*** 

They hit The BreadLine, one of the best deli's in the area and decided to walk as they ate. 

"You know I don't think it's best for digestion to eat and walk at the same time," Leo mused. 

"You're channelling Margaret now," Josh smirked. "Look, it's healthy stuff so surely that's gotta count for something." 

"True. So, I'm guessing you haven't shared your news with the others yet?" Leo questioned. 

"I couldn't nail them down in the one place this morning or I would have done it when I got back from talking to you and the President. I'm thinking I'd like to get it over with this afternoon at the meeting about the..." 

"Environmental summit?" 

"That's what it's about?" 

"What, you didn't know what we were meeting about?" Leo said surprised. 

"Leo... since when have I been an expert on the environment? The extent of my knowledge is fairly limited in that regard." 

"There was the Chesapeake Bay thing once..." 

"Yeah. Once, Leo." 

Leo stopped. "Are you really sure this is what you want, Josh? We couldn't convince you to stay?" 

"Leo," Josh laughed. "Come on... imagine, a White House without me. Me! No more having to pacify people I've pissed off. Imagine how much money the administration will save not having to send fruit baskets to the people whose toes I step on." 

"It won't be the same, Josh." 

"Well, that's a given," Josh replied with a cocky grin. 

Leo rolled his eyes and began to walk again. "You had any more thoughts on what you're going to do?" 

"Well, Donna doesn't think I'd last very long as a horticulturalist, so I'd say that one is probably off the cards. I don't know... a bit of consulting. Perhaps a bit of pro bono work. More frequent lecture stuff at Georgetown or GW. I know there are a couple of groups Mom has some associations with - charities and stuff. I know a couple of guys who do some work with the CRJC..." 

"You're thinking about that as a viable option after what you've been doing?" 

"Yeah... it's not like I don't know how the system works, and really... It's not as if we need the money," Josh shrugged as he jogged over to the nearest trashcan and disposed of the wrapper from his sandwich. 

"How long do you think that will keep you entertained before you start climbing the walls? A month or two?" Leo continued to question. 

"I don't really know, but it's a start. You know, Donna and I want to have a family and I'm figuring it will be sooner rather than later. Donna is just starting out her career... she's good at it Leo, you know that." 

"Yes, she is. So what are you saying?" 

"Someone has to stay home with the kids. Well, not has to I guess, but I think since we're lucky enough financially that we can, that one of us will. And really, it can just as easily be me as it could be Donna." 

Leo burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Josh for his part tried to look indignant. It took Leo several minutes and the startled glances of passers-by for him to stop. 

"It wasn't that funny, Leo. Actually, it wasn't meant to be funny at all." 

"But it was a lot funny in my head, son," Leo continued with a face-splitting grin as he patted Josh on the shoulder. "The mental picture in my head was a lot funny." 

"Well, just see, I'm going to prove you wrong," Josh grumbled like a petulant child. 

"And I don't doubt for one second you will. Now come on, we better get back or Margaret will be calling out the Marines." 

"Humph... I think the President would have to authorise something like that." 

"Don't doubt her ability to work around that minor technicality," Leo snorted. 

** 

"Okay everyone, quieten down for a minute. Before we start discussing the... what is we discussing, Josh?" Leo questioned, his tone similar to the lecturing one he used on the block of cheese days. 

"Why, Leo, I believe we are about to argue over the Environment summit and what, if anything, we really need to do to improve it." 

"Very good Josh. I believe you have something to share with the class?" 

"Have we stepped back into a episode of... something?" Toby complained. 

"I've quit," Josh announced. 

"What?" 

"What?" CJ repeating Sam's surprise. 

"I've resigned. Effective a week from today week." 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Toby quizzed. 

"No... no joke. Josh submitted his resignation to me this morning and after discussing the matter with the President," Leo continued, thumbing towards the door leading to the Oval Office, "We accepted it." 

"Josh... are you okay? The operation..." CJ asked, concerned. 

Josh smiled. "I'm fine, CJ. It's just... there are more changes I need to make to my lifestyle, and this is one of them." 

"If it could be different I wouldn't be going anywhere. But it's not, and I have to think about my future." 

"What are your plans?" Toby posed. 

"At the moment, I'm not a hundred percent sure, maybe some pro bono work with a few groups in Washington. Dust the cobwebs off my law degree even. I don't know, I'm sure there are plenty of things to do." 

"How will you get by? What are you going to get Donna to support you?" scoffed CJ, good-naturedly. 

Sam chuckled. "I think he'll be fine." 

"Be that as it may," Leo intoned, "Announcement done, let's discuss the environment." 

*** 

Word spread quickly through the West Wing. Both Josh and Donna spent the rest of the day confirming and correcting the rumours about Josh's eminent departure. They decided by 5:00 pm to head back to Donna's house to work, as the interruptions were getting annoying. Donna set up at one end of her dining table and Josh spread his notes out around him at the other. 

"Let's get married," he announced out of the silence after half an hour of reorganising and correcting paperwork. 

Donna looked up from her laptop and smiled. "We are, remember... I said yes?" 

"No, I mean now. Let's get married now." Josh replied, with enthusiasm. 

"I want to know what your mother was feeding you up in New Jersey. First, you decide to quit your job, now..." 

"I've been listening to Sam talk about all the preparation that goes into a wedding. It will take months of planning and stuff. I figured we should start organising the grand affair." 

"You want a grand affair?" Donna asked sceptically. 

"We've been doing that already," he scoffed with a mischievous smirk. "But you know, don't you want the huge wedding with hundreds of bridesmaids all wearing matching dresses and another ton of relatives that you hardly know, but invite anyway to keep the parents happy?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No I don't. I... I just want to be married to you Josh. I don't need anyone else there but you." 

"We told Sam he could be best man." 

"*You* told Sam he could be best man. But that's okay." 

"So..." 

"So, I'd be happy with going down to the local courthouse during my lunch hour, meeting you there and just signing the paperwork," she shrugged, turning back to the newspaper. 

Josh sat there a little stunned, and a lot offended. When the conversation didn't continue, Donna glanced up again at him over the screen. 

"What?" she frowned, not understanding the expression on his face. 

"I was hoping getting married would mean more to you than a piece of paper. I've seen you more excited about getting a funding bill passed," he said with a bitterness seeping through the low tone of his voice. "Maybe I was wrong," he added before standing and pushing his chair back into the table. 

"Josh, I didn't mean..." 

"I'm going for a walk," he cut in, heading for the coat rack beside the door. 

"Josh, please..." she protested. "You can't go out in this weather at this time of night. You'll catch your death." 

"You'd care? I'm going out." And with that he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Donna sat there stunned, staring at the closed door. Of course she'd care if he were sick. She loved him, damn it! Who would have thought... Of course she should have realised. She knew the political attack dog persona was only a ruse for the hopeless romantic that lurked beneath. 

She also knew there was no point trying to talk to him until he had calmed down. 

Only, how long would it take? 

**** 

The sound of her front door opening stirred Donna from her sleep. She uncurled herself on the sofa and looked expectantly to the doorway. 

"Hey," she offered softly as Josh appeared. 

"Hey yourself... you didn't stay up did you?" 

"I tried," she offered, "but I think I might have fallen asleep. What time is it?" 

"A little before midnight. I stopped by my place on the way here and took my pills. Look... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just walked out like that." 

"I guess we're even on that score then," she smiled. "I made something to eat for dinner and there's a little bit left over if you're hungry, or do you want to sit and talk?" 

"I've eaten, but I think talking might be good," he replied, hanging up his coat and moving from the doorway to the sofa beside her. 

"You smell of cigarettes and whiskey," she commented. 

"I ended up in some dive of a bar on 18th NW. The fight against big tobacco didn't stand a chance when there are places like that in existence," he snorted. 

"So... how sober are you?" 

"Totally," he nodded. "I think I actually annoyed the barman for awhile because I wasn't drinking. In the end I showed him the impressive needlework on my chest to convince him I was going to stick with the club soda instead of anything heavier." 

"You did what?" 

"Hey... don't worry. I don't go flashing to just anyone you know," he joked, giving her arm a nudge with his shoulder. "The guy was in Vietnam, and he's got his own impressive collection of souvenirs." 

"So..." 

"So, I'm still upset, Donna. I thought you might realise that this would be our chance. We can make a statement to anyone who cares to listen - I love you and you love me. I'm not going to be the Deputy Chief of Staff, so you're not with me to climb the ladder through me and I'm not some guy having a fling with his assistant because it's convenient." 

"I'm sorry, Josh. I never realised how you felt," she said honestly, taking his hand in hers. 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just walked out of here earlier without talking you about it. And I should have answered my cell phone or pager when you called. I guess... I just didn't trust myself not to say something awful so I figured it was best to wait until I'd calmed down." 

"I was worried," she offered softly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"So... you want a wedding?" Donna asked. 

"I can't believe you don't. Isn't it a dream that little girls have of dressing up like a Princess on their wedding day?" he quizzed. 

"Well, once it might have been, but I'm too old for the princess story. I think it was shattered a long time ago," she sighed. 

"I'm not princely enough?" he asked, trying to understand. 

"You are the best prince. Unfortunately, some lesser-qualified princes have sullied the illusion along the way. I'm willing to compromise. I'm willing to have a wedding, but I don't want anything big. I just want our closest family and friends," she offered. 

"I can live with that," Josh nodded. "But can we do it somewhere other than the courthouse?" 

"Okay. But I don't want a church or synagogue," she reasoned. 

"I think the walls of the synagogue would crack if I walked in there. I don't go often enough," Josh chuckled. "So, civil celebrant or perhaps a judge if we can get one to do it outside the courthouse?" 

"Can we do that?" she asked. "You know get a judge to do it?" 

"With my connections I think we can do anything," he laughed. 

"I think we need to get a piece of paper to write down what we decide so we don't forget," Donna suggested, uncurling from the sofa and heading into the kitchen. 

"What would I do without your organizational skills?" he called rhetorically. 

"Do you want tea?" she called. 

"Thanks." 

Donna padded back out of the kitchen in her socks. "I've put the kettle on. Here's a notepad. You can write," she stated, holding out the book and pen. 

"At least we'll be able to read what we've decided," he snorted. 

"Ha, ha. So, what have we decided?" 

"Small wedding, close family and friends only, not in a courthouse and not in a church or synagogue," he said as he wrote. "Judge?" 

"Will your mother be okay about not getting married in the synagogue?" 

"My mother will be happy when she has grandchildren. I don't think she cares anymore about where we get married." 

"Okay... so, when are we going to do this?" Donna asked, curling in beside him again. 

"If we can find somewhere to do this and someone to officiate, why not soon?" Josh asked. 

"Soon is fine with me. How soon?" 

"A few weeks or so?" Josh asked hopefully. 

"My, you are keen," Donna chuckled. "Let me grab my planner." 

The kettle started to boil, so Josh went to make tea and coffee whilst Donna headed upstairs to her briefcase to retrieve her planner. She was still flicking over pages when he brought the drinks in. 

"Thanks," Donna offered as she took the coffee and balanced the planner on her lap. "The best I can see, considering my schedule would be the end of next month or..." 

"Or when?" he questioned as she flipped over a few more pages. 

"Or a week from tomorrow," she asked. "Which do you want?" 

"Can you be ready in a week?" Josh asked. 

"I can't see why not." Donna shrugged. "It just means we have to find someone to marry us fairly soon." 

"If we get married then, it will need to be after sundown. I wouldn't feel right even if it isn't a Jewish wedding." 

"That's fine. We can have dinner afterwards. It might be a bit late to book out a private room at a restaurant. We need somewhere big enough, yet private and available," she mused. 

"How about Maryland?" Josh asked with a sudden grin. 

"Maryland? You know of a restaurant in Maryland that would do?" 

"No. I know of this big empty house in Maryland that would be perfect however," continued to smile. 

"Toby's house. That would be... You know, if he agrees that would work. Write it down. We can ask him tomorrow night when they come for dinner," Donna suggested. 

"We can ask them all tomorrow night at dinner," Josh replied. 

"I could do another dinner party." 

"No. We can afford to have it catered. You are not preparing food on your wedding day," Josh said, shaking his head. 

"Okay... So, what else do we have to do?" Donna asked. 

"I don't know... I haven't done this before. Shouldn't you know?" he asked. 

Donna snorted. "And I have? I didn't have a lot to do with my sister's wedding. Mom and her bridesmaids seemed to do most of the work." 

"Do you need a dress and like bridesmaids and things?" Josh asked vaguely. 

"Do I have to have a dress?" Donna asked. "I mean I own plenty of dresses." 

Josh chuckled. "For a second there I thought you were going to suggest not wearing anything! If you don't want to buy a new dress, then I won't force you. What about you know, bridesmaids and things? You know, all that girly stuff." 

"You have Sam. I really cringe at women over the age of 20 wearing the same dresses. Really, no one over the age of 10 should be forced to wear the same dresses. I couldn't ask anyone to do that." 

"Unless, of course, they're all dressed in Catholic girl school uniforms," Josh smirked. 

"Huh! Trust you to think of something like that!" Donna laughed and swatted his arm. "We really only need another witness don't we? I can always ask CJ or Fi to sign for us." 

"Okay," Josh agreed, writing down more notes. 

"So we ask them at dinner tomorrow night?" 

"Sounds as good a time as any. I'll find out tomorrow exactly how long you have to wait after applying to marry in Maryland and if we need blood tests and stuff." 

"Okay... Well, I better be getting home and you had better get some sleep. There is plenty we have to go over at work before I finish next Tuesday." 

"You don't want to stay here?" Donna asked softly. 

"What I want and what I should do are two different things," he sighed, as he stood. 

"See you in the morning? You'll be in early?" 

"Not too early," he grinned as she followed him to the door, helping him back into his coat. 

"Okay," she breathed as she kissed him softly, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You will indeed," he grinned. 

******* 

"Dinner was wonderful," CJ offered as she stretched out on Donna's sofa. 

"You know... This is nice. Really nice," Leo smiled, and the group collectively tried to remember the last time they saw Leo really smile. 

"You should try and join us more often," Donna commented from her favourite ottoman. Josh was leaning back into the chair he had proclaimed as his, and as usual, his socked feet were resting across Donna's legs. 

"I should really make the effort," CJ proclaimed, waving her brandy glass in the air, "I mean... I have a fully functional kitchen... at least I *think* it is. Why don't I make dinner next Saturday? Give Donna a break from feeding us all?" 

"Actually," Josh began, sitting up and dropping his feet to the floor, "Donna was going to have next Saturday night off from cooking anyway. We're going to have dinner elsewhere." 

"Oh well... I..." 

"No, CJ, you're invited. We're not skipping out on our friends," Donna interrupted. 

"No, we're having dinner at Toby's," Josh informed them. 

All eyes turned to Toby who felt almost set upon. 

"Toby's apartment has a kitchen?" 

"Toby can cook?" 

"Hold on... not his apartment," Donna explained, "At the house." 

"Ah... Donna and I have an announcement," Josh smiled before nodding to Donna. 

"Josh and I are getting married at Toby's house in Maryland next Saturday evening and we'd like you all to be there," Donna announced. 

"You're getting married?" questioned CJ. 

"Yes." 

"To Josh? Next Saturday?" 

"Yes CJ," Josh grinned. "It's only a small family and close friends affair." 

"Toby... You knew about this and said nothing?" Leo questioned with a smile hiding behind a serious expression. 

"I was asked not to say anything and I am, if nothing, a man of my word," Toby replied taking a mouthful of amber liquid from his glass. 

"Next Saturday? As in one week? I mean, I know you asked her at the hospital but don't you think this is a little rushed? Unless of course... you... I mean..." Sam stumbled. 

"I'm not pregnant, Sam." 

"She's not," affirmed Josh. "And really, I finish as Deputy Chief of Staff on Tuesday so, why wait?" 

"Organising a wedding is like the manoeuvring required to take over a small country, Josh. You haven't given Donna any time to plan," CJ suggested. 

"Hey, don't look at me. This is Donna's 'keep it simple' plan. If I'd let her have her way, we'd be getting married during her lunchbreak down at the courthouse. This way we at least will have something that resembles a wedding." 

"I just wanted something small and simple," Donna clarified when attention turned to her. "I don't want a big flashy reception, I don't want a wedding gown, and you, CJ, should show some appreciation to the fact I'm not making you wear some hideous dress that you'd feel ridiculous in and never wear again." 

"I... Really?" CJ smiled, at the realisation of what Donna was really offering. 

"Yes, really." 

"Always the bridesmaid..." Toby ho-hummed before weaving from a friendly swing from CJ. 

"Can it, Tobus. I can't believe you held out on us with this information," CJ complained to him. 

"To be honest, I only found out about an hour before I arrived here, and, really, do I look like someone who would sit around and gossip?" he retaliated. 

"Well, I think we're forgetting something here," Leo interrupted, to be greeted with puzzled eyes. "Congratulations? Isn't that what you're all about to say?" he grinned. 

"Oh of course... I'm sorry. Yes, congratulations!" CJ said, "It's just a... are you really sure about this Donna?" 

"Hey - groom-to-be in the room, thank you!" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Donna smiled, looking to Josh who was wearing a smug grin. 

"So Josh - congratulations, of course - you finish at the White House on Tuesday, marry Donna on Saturday and then what, becoming a house husband?" Toby questioned. 

"I'm doing some pro bono work for the CRJC and I have a meeting scheduled with GWU regarding some guest lecturing they offered me ages ago, but never had the time to fit in," he replied. 

"Pro bono? What, Donna is going to keep you now?" CJ questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"I think we'll get by, CJ," Josh replied non-committally. Sam tried to suppress a grin considering he was probably the only one, other than Leo who knew exactly how independently wealthy Josh was. He doubted that Donna was even fully aware of how much money her fiancé was worth. 

"Have you thought about a dress, Donna?" CJ continued. 

"I have plenty of perfectly good suits or dresses hanging in my wardrobe. One of them will do," Donna replied. 

"We'll see," stated CJ, and Donna wondered what she had got herself into. 

"I really can't believe I'm doing this," Donna mused, looking through dozens of wedding gowns hanging on racks in a bridal boutique. "I mean, I have plenty of nice, durable suits hanging in my wardrobe at home. Why can't I just wear one of them?" 

"Donna, do you remember why you asked me to come on this shopping trip?" CJ posed, walking behind Donna and pulling dresses out from the rack after Donna had passed over them. 

"So I wouldn't back out from getting a dress after you convinced me I had to have a dress. Really, CJ, it goes against everything I thought you believed in," Donna replied with a sigh. "But there are so many here and I just... I can't see myself as a bride. I can't believe I decided to do this." 

"Which this? Marry Josh Lyman or wear a wedding gown to do it in?" CJ laughed. 

"Oh, the first one is a forgone conclusion. The thought of being married to Josh is the easy part. The whole idea of having a wedding is the one I'm having difficulty with." 

"Donna, you will make the most beautiful bride. I'm just totally amazed this is not something you want to do," CJ asked, holding up the dresses she had removed from the rack for Donna to have another look at. 

"I don't know. Once... A long time ago, before Josh... I thought I'd have this big white wedding and my sister and all the girls who were my friends at college would be my bridesmaids. It would be a glorious spring day and it would be perfect..." 

"And?" 

"And I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me while I slaved away to put him through med school, and I refused to allow myself to dream about anything again." 

"So, this is..." 

"I don't know, CJ, a defensive mechanism, I guess. I don't want to think to hard about this in case something happens..." 

"Oh, Donna," CJ sighed, wrapping her free arm around her friends shoulders. "Josh loves you. This is different. This is how it's mean to be." 

"I know CJ. I keep trying to tell myself that. I thought I would have more time to tell myself that though, and now Josh has sprung this on me and all of a sudden I have to be a bride." 

"If you really don't want to, have you tried talking to him?" CJ questioned, holding up yet another dress for Donna to shake her head at. 

"CJ, you didn't see his face when I said I would be happy to wander down to a courthouse and just sign the paperwork. He was... crushed is the only word I can think of that goes anywhere near describing his reaction. He says after all this time, he wants to be able to tell everyone who matters just how much he loves me." 

"Wow... Since when did Josh Lyman become such a sap?" CJ laughed. 

"Yeah, I know. CJ, I've never seen him this calm about his life. He's..." 

"He's what?" CJ asked when Donna stopped mid-sentence. 

"Um... what do you think of this dress, CJ?" Donna questioned, holding a gown out from the rack. 

"You like it?" 

"I think it's the best I've seen so far. I don't want anything frothy, and this looks elegant," Donna remarked. 

"Why don't you try it on?" 

"Do you think?" 

"Try it on, Donna. You're not going to know unless you do." 

*** 

"Toby?" 

"Donna," Toby greeted her, looking up from his computer. "We still have a meeting at 3:00?" 

"Yes, but I didn't come to see you about the bill. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?" she asked cautiously. 

"Feel free to close the door," he said pointing in that the direction, "And take a seat." 

"It's about Josh," Donna began as she sat down. 

"Imagine my surprise," Toby drolled. "What has he done now?" 

"No... It's... You know how he is so keen on having a 'real' wedding as opposed to my idea of..." 

"Signing the paperwork and being done with it? Yes, I heard things. I don't know why... but I don't ask and still I hear things. I believe you have been shopping with CJ and even made a purchase." 

"Yes. I never realised how important this was for him, so I was wondering if you could help me?" 

"In what way?" 

"Josh wants this day to be special," Donna tried to explain. 

"Don't you?" Toby questioned evenly. 

"Yes, of course... but to me, just being married to Josh will be special. If it were only Josh and myself in the middle of the Sahara Desert it will be special." 

"So..." 

"So, I... now that I realise how important it is to him..." 

"You want to do something?" Toby asked. "What did you have in mind?" 

"We chose a very simple text for the ceremony. It's a civil ceremony rather than a Jewish or Christian faith. But I'd like to add something to it," she continued to explain. 

"You would like to add certain aspects of Judaism to it?" Toby guessed. 

"I would, but I want to surprise Josh and there is only so much you can learn from the 'net," she grinned. 

Toby leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together. He thought how he really shouldn't be surprised at this idea from Donna. From when the rest of the staff were made aware of the relationship between Josh and Donna, he had seen first hand how much she had gone out of her way to understand Josh's faith. 

"What have you already decided?" Toby inquired, knowing Donna would have already covered a lot of ground with her own research. 

Donna smiled. She knew asking Toby for help was a good idea. "The ceremony will take place after sundown on Saturday evening and I know these things are only customs but I thought if perhaps you would be willing to recite the seven wedding blessings?" 

"What about having a chuppah?" he asked. 

"I don't know... I thought if we were having more of a Jewish service I'd say definitely, but as we're not... What do you think?" 

"I would be honoured to recite the blessings. Are you entering the room on your father's arm?" 

"I was planning on doing that. Now I'm actually having a wedding that is. What? Is that wrong?" she questioned. 

"No, not wrong at all. Instead of having your father walk you all the way to Josh, stop short. Your father takes his place beside your mother and you take the last steps by yourself." 

"And this means?" 

"It's tradition that both parents walk the bride in. The bride takes three steps by herself before the groom meets her and they walk the rest of the way to the chuppah. It signifies the bride has chosen to enter into the marriage," he explained. 

"So..." 

"This is Josh, I doubt he would realise soon enough to walk you the rest of the way, but I think if you're looking for something, it might be a nice touch." 

Donna graced Toby with a wide smile. "You know I am so glad I asked you. You're wonderful." 

"I'll deny it if you were to repeat it outside this room," Toby informed her gruffly. A persona she saw straight through. 

"Sure... So, everything is okay for us to use the house for this? We really appreciate it Toby." 

"It's a nice house. I have a realtor looking for tenants after this is over," he replied. 

"You don't want to live there yourself?" 

"What would I do in a house of that size by myself?" Toby shrugged. "The electricity and heat will be on. It's all organised." 

"Good. I guess I should let you get some more work done before the meeting?" she said, standing. 

"Yes. Take this file with you and see what you think," he said sorting through files until he found the one he wanted. "I think the statistics could be polished and I don't like the phrasing in paragraph 5, along with the suggestions in paragraph 4 and 9 on the 7th page," he stated without preamble. 

"Is there anything in this report I'm going to like?" Donna quizzed sceptically. 

"I doubt it. I can see we will throw most of it out during the meeting this afternoon. However, I do believe it is necessary to be versed in the detail we are throwing out." 

"I'll read it and make index cards," she offered, turning on her heels. 

"If that floats your boat then so be it. Now, leave me to get some work done?" 

"Yes, Toby. Thank you, Toby," she grinned despite him. 

"Go." 

** 

The week disappeared at a seemingly rapidly rate for them. Josh's farewell party on Tuesday was cut short by a call from Nancy McNally with more reports of hostility brewing close to where American troops were supposedly only acting as peacekeepers. It hadn't come before the President however managed to give an embarrassingly - for Josh - speech about the brilliant political mind that was heading out into the world, much like a child taking to riding their first bicycle. Josh assured all that were gathered that his training wheels had long since been removed and he was going to enjoy more sleep in a week than they were likely to get in the next year. 

By the end of the week, Josh had surprised Donna with his organisational skills - something she didn't realise he had, and anything she had not been able to attend to, he had set about finalising. Family had arrived and Donna at least managed a quiet shopping trip with her eldest niece Cassie as Fi and Peter had opted to leave Merle, Monty and Martha with friends back in Wisconsin. 

*** 

"Is Leo here yet, Joshua?" Maya asked, looking around the room. 

"No, Ma... I'm not sure he's going to make it. There was a situation that required his attendance at the White House," Josh replied, shaking his head. 

"Maya!" 

"Samuel... It's so lovely to see you. And this is Joey?" she smiled at Sam's companion. 

"Yes. This is Joey. Joey this is Josh's mom, M-A-Y-A" he said spelling her name out to Joey. 

"Nice to meet you," Joey said with a smile. "Josh is very fortunate Donna is willing to marry him." 

"Hey..." Josh complained and Joey just smiled sweetly. 

*** 

"You look gorgeous, Donna," CJ said with a smile over her friend's shoulder as she buttoned the last of the tiny pearls on the back of Donna's dress. 

"You do look beautiful," Cassie nodded, excited over her own expensive dress, one in which Bill had chastised Donna about spending so much money on. 

"Mom?" Donna asked softly turning from the mirror to her mother. 

"He's a very lucky man, Donna," she agreed. Are you just about ready?" 

"Yes, I think..." 

"Good then. Cassie and I will go downstairs and let your Dad know to come up and fetch you." 

"Mom... Can you tell him to give me 10 minutes?" Donna questioned. 

"Sure honey. I love you. I'd give you a kiss but I'm sure my lipstick would make a mess of your makeup," she replied, opting to give her daughter a hug. 

"Thanks, Mom. Love you too," Donna replied almost tearfully. 

After her mother left, Donna turned to CJ. "I don't think I can do this, CJ." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I just... How did I ever think I could do this?" 

"What on earth are you talking about?" CJ asked mystified at how only moments before Donna had been so confident and excited about everything. 

There was a knock at the door and Cassie came back in. "Only me... I forgot my new purse," she smiled and then noticed Donna's panicked face. "Aunty Donna, are you okay?" 

"She'll be okay, sweetie. Why don't you go back downstairs?" 

"Okay," Cassie replied, glancing at her Aunt who was trying to smile. "If everything's cool..." 

"Everything is fine, Cass... Go back down to Grandma." 

"Now..." CJ began after Cassie had left, before Donna cut her off. 

"What have I got to offer him, CJ? I mean, it wasn't until the last couple of days that I realised exactly how well off Josh is. You have no idea. Did you know that he actually owns the townhouse I live in? He... CJ... I'm just this..." 

"Stop... Stop right there. I will not listen to you try and tell me you are not worthy of Joshua Lyman. That is a total load of bull. If you don't want to marry Josh... if you don't love him..." 

"No, CJ, I love him. I really do. That's why I don't think I can do this." 

"What on earth brought this on? You are going to have this wonderful life, Donna. You have everything going for you. You love each other so much it makes me so envious some days." 

"You want Josh?" 

"No! No," CJ laughed. "I'm envious that in the middle of running this country, of this whole muddled, no-time-to-have-a-life administration, you guys have found a life together. It's nothing short of a miracle that of all the..." 

"CJ - Donna... Can I come in?" came Josh's voice from the other side of the door after a series of short knocks. 

"NO!" CJ shouted, before heading to the door. "You know you can't see Donna before hand." 

"Is she still there?" Josh asked in a concerned tone. 

"Where do you think she'd be?" CJ scoffed. 

"Well, from the way Cass described the look on Donna's face I wondered if she hadn't shimmied down the spouting and escaped. Is she really still there, CJ - please?" 

"I'm here Josh," Donna called. 

There was silence. 

"Josh, are *you* still there?" CJ questioned. 

"Ah huh... CJ, can I talk to Donna please?" 

"You can't come in, Josh," CJ repeated. 

"Okay... okay... It's just... Donna, honey... if you don't want to marry me... that's okay. I'm sorry... I don't know what I've done to upset you, but Cass said you were upset and... I can tell everyone that I blew it. They're used to me stuffing things up. They wouldn't have to know if you didn't want them to. I just... I love you... You know that. I don't know how the world would turn if I had to try and cope without you in my life, but I just... I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." 

"Josh..." Donna said, moving over to the door. "I... What if I'm not good enough? I don't want to let you down." 

"Donna, sweetheart... you could never let me down," he replied, leaning his forehead on the door, feeling like his whole world would crumble. "You're my entire reason for living. You're why I'm still here. You could never in a million years let me down." 

"Josh... I'm... I'm okay. I'm sorry to have worried you," she replied. 

"You want to get married?" 

"Yes... yes I want to get married. Is everyone here?" 

"Leo called earlier, the situation is looking critical," Josh replied in a disappointed tone. "He just couldn't get here sweetheart. It's..." 

"It's part of the job... I know he'd give anything to be here. You're like a son to him. I love you, Josh, I'm ready. Can get Dad for me? I'll be down in a few minutes." 

"I'm living in an episode of some cheesy sitcom," sniffed CJ, reaching for some Kleenex to dab at her makeup so it wouldn't smudge. "Lyman, hurry up before she changes her mind!" 

When there was no reply from the other side of the door, both women laughed, figuring he had already made a bolt for the stairs. 

"You okay now?" CJ questioned, after checking her makeup in the mirror. 

"I think so." 

"I'm just gonna stay until your father gets here before I go down. Can't risk you heading down that drain pipe in those heels," she joked. 

"Okay. Thanks, CJ. I have no idea what happened." 

"I don't know, the thought of having children with that man would have scared the wits out of me long ago," she laughed. 

"I'm rather looking forward to it, actually," Donna smiled. 

"You're a brave woman Donna Moss... that's all I'll say!" 

** 

Donna descended the staircase with strains of her favourite YoYo Ma CD playing softly in the background. Josh was taken aback at the sight of her. He had expected to see her dressed in her pale blue suit that he knew she had picked up from the drycleaners the day before. 

The last thing he expected was a bride - and his wide smile gave away his sheer joy at the sight of her. Their eyes met after she descended the stairs on her father's arm. 

The flash of several cameras surprised Donna for a moment, but she continued decisively towards Josh in front of her. Halfway across the room Donna stopped and squeezed her father's arm. He smiled knowingly kissing her on the cheek and nodding towards Josh before going to stand next to his wife. 

Josh's heart froze for a moment. Had she changed her mind? But then she continued to journey towards him in a measured step. He wasn't sure how he knew, maybe it was old memories of Jewish weddings he had attended years before, but he stepped towards her and once standing in front of her, took her hand and walked with her to the judge. 

Toby, despite himself, smiled proudly at his friend as Josh glanced sideways at him. 

Yeah, this had Toby written all over it. 

** 

The ceremony was planned to be short, Josh and Donna opting for a prewritten text rather than the overly sappy idea of writing their own words. Donna had joked Josh really couldn't be trusted with anything that wasn't already scripted and fed line by line to him anyway. 

The seven blessings had been a surprise to Josh but looking at Donna, realised not to her. He listened reverently to the words Toby spoke, knowing that keeping all his promises to Donna would be the most important thing he could do. 

Tears glistened Maya's eyes as Toby read the blessings in his clear and even tone. The love between her son and his bride reminded her of all the joy she had in her own marriage, and hoped that they would be as happy as she and Noah had been. 

After the judge pronounced they were married, Leo's voice interrupted before they could kiss. 

"Hang on there for a minute, you forgot something," came his gravely brogue. 

Josh's puzzled frown made Leo smile all the broader. Just the fact that Leo was there was surprise enough. 

"Leo wha..." 

Leo held up a velvet pouch as he reached the couple. "You know what to do?" he questioned with a cock-eyed smile of Josh as he grasped the younger man's arm. 

"I... Yeah... yeah," he replied as his confusion turned to realisation and with that his smile grew. "I know what to do," he affirmed, turning back to Donna. 

Leo placed the pouch on the floor and Josh crushed the contents with his heel. 

"Mazeltov!" Toby called, and a chorus of the same followed that. 

"Can I kiss her now?" Josh groused to Leo with a grin. 

"Can't see why not," Leo shrugged. 

But Donna's lips were on Josh's before he had a chance to do anything. Coming up for air, Donna had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What? Do you think I was going to wait forever?" she chuckled. 

"You know, I'm going to take care of you forever, Donna," he whispered. 

"We'll take care of each other, Josh." 

"Forever." 

"Yes, forever." 

* 

FINIS 

The very end! 

A/N End notes: Yay! It's done!! Just a final thanks to my brilliant and ever patient beta readers, Bridget and Aim. Ever present to point out plot holes, listen as I bounce ideas and happily make their own suggestions. I couldn't do it without them. Thanks also to the many, MANY people who have sent me feedback for this series since the first story was posted on April 22, 2002, for the 2003 GCCA Outstanding WIP and Series awards and the nomination for The Jed awards. I'm truly humbled by your generosity towards my work. Yes there are places I could have taken a continuation of this saga, but it's nearly 2 years since I started writing it and... I'm hoping you understand, it had to end somewhere and I decided this was a good note to finish on Thanks! 


End file.
